


Не кричи, Питер

by juude



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juude/pseuds/juude
Summary: - Не кричи, Питер, - мужчина взъерошил волосы Паркера, отмечая, как тот довольно потянулся за рукой, словно был мягким пушистым котом, - Иначе Капитан Сосулька подумает, что я тут тебя убиваю, и как самый настоящий рыцарь прискачет тебя спасать.
Kudos: 4





	Не кричи, Питер

\- И потом я такой: «БАМ, получай, мистер преступник!» И он такой: «о боже, блин, вот это ты крутой, как ты меня паутиной своей вжух-вжух!» А я такой: «конечно, я же Человек-паук!» А он мне гово... - Питер бурно жестикулировал, иногда подпрыгивая на месте и, с полными восхищения глазами, болтал о том, что случилось на ночном патрулировании.

Он немного раскраснелся из-за своего чересчур эмоционального рассказа и постоянно приглаживал растрёпанные волосы, смотря на железного человека во все глаза. Питер все ещё не верил, что это происходит именно с ним. Он сидит на базе мстителей, и сам Тони Старк вот так запросто слушает о его ночных приключениях!

\- Это все просто замечательно, карапуз, но постарайся мне объяснить, каким образом этот "мистер преступник" оказался мутантом? И почему это вы с ним на пару разгромили целый район?

Ладно, может, не «вот так запросто». Может потому, что Питер в одиночку решил разобраться с довольно опасным парнем, хотя стоило сразу же сказать об этом Мстителям.

\- Ну он же сначала просто угнал велик! Я не знал, что у мутантов проблемы с транспортом, мне казалось, это только у обычных людей! - юноша мял в руках маску от костюма, потупив взгляд. - Я просто хотел помочь, сэр, - наконец выговорил он. - Простите меня.

Мужчина растирал рукой лоб, словно так можно было избавиться от головной боли. Он снял солнцезащитные очки.

\- Послушай, паучок, - с трудом подбирая слова начал Старк. Становиться нянькой старшеклассника не входило в его планы, но деваться было некуда. - Я понимаю, что ты хочешь защитить всех на свете, даже если при этом тебе придется пожертвовать собой. И я более чем уверен, что с утра и до ночи у тебя в голове бегущей строкой светятся слова: "с большой силой приходит большая ответственность и бла бла бла". Но есть такая штука, "безопасность" называется. Ты, наверное, не в курсе. Так вот этой безопасностью ты должен обеспечивать в первую очередь себя, а уж потом...

\- _Но Мистер Старк!_ \- возмущённо перебил его Питер. - Как же так? Мой долг - защищать людей!

\- Твой долг - приходить домой после школы, вести непринуждённую беседу со своей тётушкой, запихивая за обе щеки финиковый пирог, а потом делать домашку. Ходить на вечеринки, водить на свидания девчонок, драться с задирами в туалете на большой перемене. Понимаешь хоть немного? - мужчина сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не броситься на паренька, подхватывая того подмышки, и не запереть в какой-нибудь детской комнате с большим телеком и набором лего. - Твой долг, - прошипел он, наклоняясь чуть ближе, - тренировать свои способности, при этом не ставя под угрозу собственную жизнь и жизнь ни в чем неповинных людей.

Юноша пристыженно опустил голову и тихо что-то прошелестел, не смея поднять на мужчину виноватый взгляд. Он вцепился в тонкую ткань маски, будто та могла спасти его от серьезного тона наставника, и шумно сглотнул.

Через пару секунд все снова разрушится. Вот прямо сейчас.

\- В этот раз ограничимся предупреждением. Но ещё один несдержанный порыв геройства - и я снова заберу твой костюм. Усёк? - Старк вскинул брови и скрестил руки на груди.

Питер, набравший в грудь как можно больше воздуха для целой тирады под названием _"только-не-костюм-что-угодно-но-не-костюм"_ , тут же со свистом выдохнул, смотря блестящими от волнения глазами на Железного Человека.

\- Спасибо, Мистер Старк! - выкрикнул он, вскидывая голову. - Я не подведу, честно-честно! Клянусь!

Тони поморщился и картинно прикрыл уши руками, сдерживая улыбку. Гиперактивность и гиперэмоциональность мальца становились уже привычным делом.

\- _Не кричи, Питер,_ \- мужчина взъерошил волосы Паркера, отмечая, как тот довольно потянулся за рукой, словно был мягким пушистым котом, - Иначе Капитан Сосулька подумает, что я тут тебя убиваю, и как самый настоящий рыцарь прискачет тебя спасать. Благо, конь ему не нужен - у него свои копытца есть.

Старк опасливо оглянулся, проверяя, не проходит ли сам Кэп мимо, и, повернувшись обратно, наткнулся на восхищённый взгляд и благодарную улыбку.

\- Ладно вам, Мистер Старк. Всем давно известно, с вами не только я - вся планета будет в безопасности.

* * *

  
Питер выбежал из школы вприпрыжку, стараясь на ходу распутать наушники и одновременно с этим набрать сообщение Мэй.

«Заеду к Мистеру Старку после школы, не волнуйся. Закажем сегодня китайскую еду?»

Не дожидаясь ответа, юноша закинул телефон вместе с наушниками в рюкзак, и, махнув рукой Нэду, резко остановился у тонированной машины. Он широко улыбнулся, уже представляя в голове целый день со своим кумиром, и решительно открыл дверь, чтобы спустя секунду плюхнуться на заднее сидение авто.

\- Эй, Мистер Старк! Как дела? - Питер затараторил громко, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, стремясь сказать за один выдох как можно больше. - У нас в школе все только о вас и говорят. Ну, вообще-то, о вас говорят всегда, но в последнее время прям вообще без умолку! Даже видео с Капитаном не имеет такую популярность, как ваше имя, я вам серьезно говорю, Сэр! Да чего вы так недоверчиво смотрите?

Юноша нахмурился, но всего на одно мгновение, а потом с тем же рвением наклонился к переднему сидению и выкрикнул:

\- Привет, Хэппи! Ты остаёшься у нас на ужин? Имей в виду, сегодня китайская кухня.

Мужчина с какой-то тоской посмотрел на паренька, но ничего не сказал, лишь сдвинул брови к переносице и прикрыл глаза, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
Питер совсем не расстроился из-за такой реакции.

Он откинулся на заднее сидение, с наслаждением разминая шею и бросил взгляд в сторону.

\- У нас сегодня была лабораторная по химии и тест по истории. Химию я, конечно, написал, а вот историю вряд ли. Историю я не очень люблю. Мы же просто пытаемся выучить последовательность косяков каких-то там Людовиков и Карлов! Скука смертная. Вот если бы нам рассказывали, ну не знаю, о Титанах, инопланетных существах, Богах - вот тогда бы я день и ночь учил.

Питер смотрел в затемнённое стекло как меняются пейзажи, смазываясь в бегущие картинки. Он знал каждую кочку, сопровождавшую их по дороге в Башню Мстителей, и с лёгкостью мог воспроизвести в голове последовательность деревьев с закрытыми глазами. А ещё у него бешено колотилось сердце в ритме "Старк-Старк-Старк-Старк". Юноша мягко улыбался, наслаждаясь обществом наставника и чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд его карих глаз.

Питеру было приятно внимание.  
Питер чувствовал заботу и опеку над своей скромной персоной и готов был целыми днями доказывать то, что определенно этого достоин.

\- А как у вас прошел день, Мистер Старк? Хотя по лицу вижу, что не очень. Снова не ложились спать, потому что улучшали костюмы мстителей? - пожурил юноша и глубоко вздохнул. - Вам стоит отдохнуть. Мисс Поттс будет беспокоиться, Мистер Старк!

Паркер воскликнул это так обеспокоенно, что Хэппи на переднем сидении невольно обернулся и тихо прошептал:

\- _Не кричи, Питер. Не кричи._

* * *

У Питера округлились глаза, когда он переступил порог мастерской (самого Тони Старка, с ума сойти!) и увидел новые версии Марка. Конечно, он знал, что слово "гений", употребляемое в качестве характеристики мужчины, имело совершенно прямой смысл, но все равно не удержался от восхищенного выдоха.

\- Ну надо же... - юноша задрал голову вверх и сложил руки, словно в молитве. Место ведь действительно святое! - Мистер Старк, когда это вы все успели?

Голос Пятницы бодро разрезал тишину, так и оставляя повисший в воздухе вопрос без ответа.

\- Приветствую, Питер! Мне стоит оповестить о твоём присутствии?

Юноша сначала помахал рукой в пустоту, а затем непонимающе сощурился.

\- Нет, зачем? Я ведь с Мистером Старком.

Пятница благоразумно промолчала, оставляя паучка в изумлении открывать и закрывать рот. Юноша скакал от одного костюма к другому, тянулся, чтобы потрогать их, но тут же стыдливо одергивал руку. Вдоволь налюбовавшись, Питер уселся на высокий стул и начал болтать ногами.

\- Вы сегодня вообще не разговорчивый, Мистер Старк, - обиженно протянул он, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. - Пятница, можешь, пожалуйста, дать характеристику новых моделей?

\- Конечно, Питер. МАРК № 51, предназначен для непосредственного слежения и защиты охраняемых объектов...

Пока ИИ увлеченно пересказывала все прелести новых костюмов, Питер соскочил со стула и выставил руку вперёд, будто программа была настоящим человеком и стояла перед ним.

\- Погоди. Почему ни одна из моделей не направлена на защиту человека, который находится внутри костюма? Мистер Старк, - юноша крутанулся на месте уставившись вперёд, - в чем дело?

\- Костюм может функционировать без человека, - механически ответила Пятница. - Программа не предусматривает защиту объекта внутри. В этом нет надобности.

Питер совершенно не по-человечески улыбнулся. Губы изгибались в зверином оскале, а глаза лихорадочно блестели.

\- Нет надобности. Тони, что значит «нет надобности»? - Паркер не заметил, что назвал наставника по имени. Как не заметил и то, что начал кричать. - Всех мстителей ты обеспечил самой примитивной функцией, а встроить себе - забыл? Или времени не хватило?

Юноша задрал голову, явно обращаясь к Пятнице:

\- Ну а ты? Тебе сложно было хотя бы попытаться его переубедить? Или сообщить кому-нибудь об этом? Ты хочешь, чтобы он погиб из-за того, что считает себя всесильным? - лицо Питера пошло красными пятнами. Он начал задыхаться, и чтобы удержать равновесие, пришлось облокотиться об стол. - Почему вы молчите?

Голос сорвался на последнем слове, и юноша закашлялся.

\- _Не кричи, Питер,_ \- кажется, в бесцветном голосе Пятницы проскользнул намек на горечь и сопереживание.

* * *  
Клинт осторожно закрыл дверь одной из комнат в доме Старка, и, скрестив на груди руки, прислонился к стене. Ванда сидела на низком стуле, спрятав лицо в руках, и периодически тяжело вздыхала, не в силах поднять взгляд.

\- Он уснул, - голос Бартона был хриплым и слишком уставшим, но мужчина слабо улыбнулся краешком рта.

Стив, стоявший все это время рядом, опустил руку на плечо Соколиного Глаза. Сами они нормально не спали уже третий день, но это не мешало им поддерживать друг друга после победы над Таносом.  
После того, как они почти всё потеряли.

\- Не думал, что для этого должно было пройти четыре дня.

Ванда вскинула голову. Веки покраснели и опухли, а глаза блестели от частых слез, но девушка спокойно и четко произнесла:

\- Мы должны объяснить ему.

Клинт прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Он даже видеть нас не хочет.

\- Вчера он накинулся на меня, когда я зашел его навестить, - мрачно вставил Стив. – Мне кажется, он мог бы и мой щит пробить.

Девушка закрыла глаза и наклонила голову. За дверью послышался шорох и тихие всхлипы.

\- Он подпускает к себе только Пеппер, - закончил Роджерс, не решаясь зайти в комнату.

Раздался громкий стук, словно что-то кинули в стену. И еще раз.  
И еще.

Ванда подскочила на месте, но Бартон ее опередил, залетая в комнату и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Питер сидел на полу, со злостью кидая все, что попадалось ему под руку. По щекам скатывались горькие слезы, но мальчишка яростно стирал их разбитыми костяшками пальцев, размазывая по лицу влагу вместе с кровью. Он даже не обернулся, когда Клинт осторожно подошел к нему.

\- Питер…

Юноша стеклянным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как какая-то кружка разлетается вдребезги, совершенно игнорируя Соколиного Глаза.

\- Пит, послушай…

\- Где Тони?

Клинт стиснул зубы, отгоняя подступивший к горлу комок.

\- Мы уже говорили…

\- Нет, - Питер перебил Бартона, буквально выкрикивая каждое слово. – Это не так. Я не верю никому из вас. А Мисс Поттс мне ничего не говорила.

\- Она и не скажет. Ей страшно за тебя.

Питер прищурился, поворачиваясь к мужчине, и криво ухмыльнулся.

\- А вам что же, не страшно?

Клинт покачал головой.

\- Страшно. Но ты взрослый парень, тебе нужно это принять. Он пожертвовал собой, спас нас всех. Он погиб. Тони Старк погиб.

Юноша мелко задрожал, отползая от Бартона.

\- Чушь.

\- Питер…

\- _Чушь_!– он кричал.

Кричал, что ему врут, что Тони Старк – да вот же он, стоит за дверью, ждет Питера, чтобы протестировать новый костюм. Кричал, что никто не имеет права так говорить о Железном Человеке.

Кричал и всхлипывал, до крови кусая губу, стараясь набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, потому что перед глазами темнело, а под веками разрасталось пламя.

Клинт присел рядом с Питером, обхватывая того за плечи и притягивая к себе.

\- _Не кричи, Питер._ Морган спит в соседней комнате.

Паркер уткнулся лбом в плечо мужчины, сжимая пальцами плотную ткань чужой рубашки, и беззвучно заплакал.


End file.
